The Legend of Zelda: Part 1 of the Shadow Prince Chronicles
by KoolKirk12
Summary: There is a legend. A legend that states that someone of another universe will come and aid the hero in his quest to defeat the darkness that shall overtake Hyrule. Now, that legend has begun... (rated T because I'm not sure)
1. Chapter 1: Hyrule!

The Legend of Kirk

Hey everyone KK12 here you guys dunno me and I duuno you so…uh, yeah. Enjoy the story… GET OUT OF HERE AND READ THE # $*ING STORY! Bye-bye.

Alright, I got to… no. I NEED to get this of my chest. It's okay if you don't believe me. But still. It started when I was playing The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. Like I normally do, I was musing, _why is it called The Legend of Zelda if Link is who you are playing as? _"Whelp, I'm bored now." I said as I shut my 3DS. Then my little brother piped up:"does that mean I can pl-" "NO!" I shouted. "You know I don't like you touching my stuff without my permission!" My brother said "okay" and turned his attention to the Wii U once more. I then decided that I was hungry and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a pizza, and there was a blinding flash of light. I then looked around, and saw I wasn't in my house anymore. Heck, I wasn't even in my neighborhood! I then realized my pizza was gone. _Darn,_ I thought, looking at my empty hand,_ I really wanted that pizza._

KK12: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Yes, I get that it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. _Hopefully..._


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Dynamic Duo

Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins?

HI I'M BAAAAAAAACK. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner I couldn't get to the computer(s) in my house. Still, this chapter features NAVIIIIIIIIIIII! And Link…BYE!

Navi was flying around the fairy village that was hidden within the Great Deku Tree's branches helping her friend Cricket. "Cricket?" "Yeah Navi?" "Where do you want this?" Navi was holding a strange mask with spikes on the sides. "Uhhhmmm…" Cricket started "how about over here?" "O-okay" Cricket said. "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII COME HERE NOW!" Navi jumped, not expecting to hear the Great Deku Tree summon her. "Coming Great Deku Tree!" Navi squeaked. "I'll be there right away!" She said, flying out the (door?) of Cricket's home. "O_o what the heck?"

"Yes Great Deku Tree?" Navi asked. Great Deku Tree: looks at script, then throws it away (because apparently trees have arms and hands) "GO FIND SOME KID WITHOUT A FAIRY TO COME SAVE MEH (MEH?) FROM SOME CURSE!" GTD (Great Deku Tree) boomed. "kk" Navi said (cuz she's a BOSS) and flew off to KOKIRI FOREST! She hit her head on a fence ONCE! And flew to Link's house.

"HEY! HELLOOOO? Anyone home?" she then heard SNORING! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! "Wake up lazy bones! Can Hyrule's fate really depend on such a lazy boy? She mused to herself. "NO EVIL PICKLE! YOU CAN'T HURT ME! CUZ I'M INVINCEBLE" Link shouted, slamming Navi into the wall. "Uh-oh…" Link said, looking at the blue fairy turned red from rage. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I was sent here by the GDT to get you to save him and then…" 5 HOURS LATER. "And that's how Hyrule was made." Link woke up at the end of Navi's story. "Can we go now?" "Yes, Link we can go now"

As they were walking to the GDT a Guey Dropped the Kokiri Sword and a Deku Shield. "Whoa! That Guey was about to steal the Kokiri Sword! That's the only Sword in the entire forest!" "Meh"** LINK GOT A DEKU SHIELD AND THE KOKIRI SWORD! OMG!** 5 min. later. "Hi GDT!" Link exclaimed, ecstatic to meet the Great Deku Tree. "GET IN MAH BELLY!" then the GDT ate Link and Navi. "EEEEEWWWWWWW" Navi Exclaimed, obviously disgusted. "HE ATE US!" "YES AH ATE YOU, SO WHAT?" "Y'know what? Forget it." After a while Link got a slingshot, Navi was still disgusted, and the GDT was still having of le curses. Link **FINALLY **got to the boss room and DEFEATED GHOMA, got a heart container, and went into a shiny light.

CLIFFHANGER! What happens next? You decide! (Not really) byeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	3. Chapter 3: Link, Navi, and I

Chapter 3: Link, Navi, and I.

Hi. If you are wondering what happened to mido, he was coma'ed by Link. And a guey is the bird monster that attacks you at Lake Hylia. So yeah, if I think of anything else, you guys'll be the first to know! Oh yeah, I'm in this chapter! I forgot to say this the first two chapters, so I DON'T OWN ZELDA! I DON'T OWN ZELDA! I DON'T OWN ZELDA!

LINK MAH BOI! I'M STILL GONNA DIE! Then he died. "Well, that was a waste of time." Navi stated, obviously disgu- this joke is getting old. "Yuppers." Link agreed. "Anyway lets gooooooooo" Navi said. "Where?" Link asked thoroughly confused. "Outside the forest!" Navi exclaimed. "What! But I'll die if I leave the forest!" Link shouted." No you won't. It's a lie the great deku tree made up to make sure no one leaves the forest." Navi told Link. "Oh" Link said. "the Great Deku Tree' s script even says so!"

On the way out of da forest. "Link…" there was a ghostly image of a boy of about twelve, with black hair and bright violet eyes. He was wearing a white tunic with a violet under shirt and violet leggings. "Huh? Navi what is that?!" Link asked. "THAT IS A PERSON LINK! GO TO HYRULE FIELD NOW!" Navi yelled in Link's ear. On his way out, he took one of Saria's ocarinas. "HEY!" Saria shouted, running after Link.

IN HYRULE FIELD: There was the boy Link had seen earlier. He was face down on the ground. Link ran over to the boy and shook him awake. "hu-who are you!" the stranger asked once awake. "Well I'm Navi, and this dingbat is Link" Navi said. "we don't know what to address you by though." Navi stated. "Kirk." "What?" "Kirk". "Okay Kirk, What are you doing here?" "I-I-I can't remember how I got here." "Okay, um, oh I know! Why don't you come with us?" "sure." And after that brief meeting, they set off to Hyrule Castle.

YEA! I'm going to Hyrule Castle. Anyways R&R. I'll see you some other time! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4: We meet a stranger

Chapter 4

Hi I uhm uh uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hi more chapter content! Going to Hyrule Castle this chapter. Poll for what weapon I should use at the end of the chapter! I DON'T OWN ZELDA. OK?

Kirk's POV

"Alright then. Are we close to the castle?" I asked. "Um, to be honest, I don't know." Navi said. "I DO THOUGH!" Link shouted, annoying me to the high heavens. "How do you know?" Navi asked. "I stole that bird's map" _**LINK LEARNED: TROLL FACE! DO DO DO DODODODODODODO!**_ "Uhh" I started. "What?" Navi finished. "There was a bird and-""We get it Link." I cut him off. "A bird dropped its map." "Can we go already? Navi asked.

12 Hyrulian hours later…

Link's POV

_Hmmmm… I wonder why Kirk was on the ground. Better yet, how did he get there?_ Link mused._ Did someone put him there? Or did he try to find the Kokiri Forest? Huh. Never thought about it like that. I'll have to ask him sometime. _"HEY! WHERE"S MY MAP!" A very **hooty** old voice shouted._ Oh crap, oh crap oh crap oh crap OH CRAP. I'm dead. I'm dead!_ "Did you steal my map?" The old bird landed in front of Kirk, who was holding the map Link had stolen earlier. "No, why?" "Cause that's my map." "Oh" "He stole your map." Navi said, pointing at me._ CRAP._ "So you stole my map. Well, I don't even need it- in fact, I was going to give it to this fellow right here" He gestured to Kirk with his wing. "When he woke up." "Oh!" "But don't steal ANYTHING anymore, alright?" "kk" I lied.

Navi's POV

"WATCH OUT!" I shouted while Link dodged a stalchild. "That's a stalchild! They shouldn't be too much trouble if you have a weapon." I stated. "Uh, Navi?" Kirk asked. "Yes?" I said. "I don't have a weapon." Kirk finished. Link tossed him his slingshot and said: "There, now you have a weapon!" _Okay, now that Link and I _left_ Kokikri Forest, we've met Kirk;_ I stole a glance at Kirk, he had just defeated the stalchild I was targeting._ How did he get so good with weaponry if he just got some right now? Unless where he came from he had experience, like an army or something! Wait, he's only a kid, so… Hmm… I'll have to think on it._ Navi thought to herself.

(A/N: Woo! Finally reached 2 pages!_ In the document._)

Kirk's POV

_I wish I was back home right now, wherever that is._ I thought as I shot another stalchild's head. It shattered and I thought: _AWESOME._ "Anyway, let's go. The map says that it's about a day's walk away" I said, pulling out le mapperson (the map). _And maybe I can buy a weapon._ "Kirk?" "Yea?" "Where did you get so good with weapons?" Navi asked. _Ahhhh crap._ "I don't know…" _Yeah, right._ "`I don't believe you, Kirk." Link said, staring me down.

CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW! IMMA CUCKCOO XD!

"That was unexpected." Navi said. "True that" Kirk added "You're one to talk." Said ?

WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!? Read next chapter to find out who ? is.

Anju  
>Navi<br>Yoshi  
>Wario<br>Aghanim  
>Yeta<br>Sheik

WEAPON POLL!

SWORD

FLAIL

HAMMER

BOW (NOT THE FAIRY BOW!)

MY OWN EQUIVELANT OF THE MASTER SWORD

NINJA POWAHS

CROSS BOW

AND MANY MOOOOOOOOORE! (no seriously I can't think of ANYTHING else)

Sooooo yeah. I cut my finger on a Wii remote -_-, yeah. I actually did that. So yeah, I like to say so yeah. Uh R&R! BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 


End file.
